A conventional cleaning device such as a sponge mop generally includes a shaft with a grip on one end thereof and a sponge assembly is connected to the other end of the shaft. The shaft is made of hollow tubes which can be retractably engaged with each other so as to reach a far distance. A squeezing mechanism is connected to the sponge assembly so that when the user pulls a handle of the squeeze mechanism, a sponge member in the sponge assembly is squeezed by two rods and water absorbed in the sponge member is removed. In order to obtain a better cleaning feature, the user has to use a hose to provide water to the object so that the sponge member can be used normally. Nevertheless, it is inconvenient for the user to operate both the hose and the sponge mop.
The present invention intends to provide a sponge mop whose shaft is connected to a hose and a valve is connected to the shaft so as to control the flow of the cleaning agent from the hose.